


Unauthorized Off-world Activation

by Geonn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtubs, Crack, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Humor, Masturbation, Playful Sex, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is just drunk enough to find this more hot than stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unauthorized Off-world Activation

She pushed herself up onto the side of the tub and spread her legs, watching as the water dripped from her thighs and ran down her legs. She pushed her knees out and put her hands against the inside of her thighs, sliding down until the knuckles were almost touching. She squeezed, closed her eyes, and massaged her skin until she moved one hand to cover her sex. She looked down, past her breasts that were pink from the warm water, the drink, and the stimulation, and she smiled as her brain made a particularly twisted comparison. She grinned and decided to go for it. What did she have to lose?

"Dial it up." Her voice echoed off the tile as she angled her wrist.

She pressed two fingers against her labia, just applying pressure without penetration, arching her back as her arousal grew. She wet her lips and rolled her head back, lips showing just the slightest of smiles. "And when a Stargate dials..." She held her breath. "...it spins." She began to stroke herself in a clockwise motion, her fingers wet from the bath, sliding against equally wet flesh, and she felt herself opening to her touch. 

After one complete circle, she pressed the pad of her middle finger against her clit. She gasped and her shoulders hunched. "Chevron one... locked." She wet her lips and repeated the circle. Slower this time. "Chevron two, locked." This time she circled her hooded clit just a little, her knees bending toward each other as she started the circle again.

Her finger was dragging a bit, so she dropped her hand, brushed it through the bathwater, and touched herself again. Three fingers against her clit. "Chevron three." Onward. Circling her sex, her folds opening to the touch, so she started moving faster. She leaned forward slightly, sweat beading on her upper lip. "Chevron four... chevron, ung, five... God..." She pressed her palm against her sex, shuddering, and then completed the next circle. "Chevron six locked." 

Sam was breathing hard now. "Chevron... seven. Engaged." She pushed two fingers into herself and cried out. Oh, that felt _good_. Just up to the first knuckle, then back out, then back inside with a second finger alongside it. She was trying to catch her breath when she opened her eyes and said, "Shit. I forgot protocol. Send the probe."

The water splashed against Sam's calves as Janet, rapt and attentive, slid forward through the water. She brought up the long, slender vibrator she'd been teasing herself with, bathwater trailing down its length, and pressed the arrow head against Sam's folds. Sam put her hand on the base and smiled. "Thanks."

"Yes, sir, Colonel." Janet turned her head and kissed Sam's thighs before retreating. She resumed her seat on the far side of the tub, knees breaking the surface as she dropped her hands underwater. 

Sam held the toy at her entrance and nodded at Janet's hands. "What's going on under there?"

"Unauthorized off-world activation."

Sam grinned, then groaned as she pushed the vibrator in. She tightened around it, lifting her ass off the tub and then dropping back down. "Oh, God..."

"Conditions appear favorable," Janet said.

"Mm... yeah..."

Janet held up her hand. "Permission to send a four-woman team off-world."

"C'mere." Janet slid forward and Sam took her hand. She kissed the tip of each finger, and sucked Janet's thumb. "Four-woman team... and a medical officer."

"Always good to have a doctor on-hand," Janet said.

Sam purred, then chuckled as she let Janet's hand drop. It brushed between Sam's breasts, pausing only to remove the toy, and then Janet began touching Sam.

Sam braced her hands on the edge of the tub and rolled her head back. "You have a go..."

Janet hunched her shoulders, swept her tongue over her bottom lip, and curled her fingers into a point. She entered Sam, extending her thumb so that it rested against Sam's clit. She bent forward and kissed Sam's breast. "Mm. Such a remarkable world..." Sam tightened around her. "Mm. Full of such strange sensations..." She licked the curve of Sam's breast, then began sucking her neck. Sam squirmed.

"Don't worry, locals," Janet said against Sam's throat. "We come in peace."

"No... I'm going to scream."

Janet grinned and bit Sam's neck. "We only... wish to... improve... relations." With each pause, Janet's bicep flexed as she withdrew and pushed back in, twisting her fingers, rolling her thumb against Sam's clit. Sam reached down and gripped Janet's wrist.

"MALP is picking up tremors."

"Oh, no..."

"Earthquake."

"Oh, dear." Janet moved her hand faster, moving up to nibble Sam's ear. "Do I have time for a retreat?"

"Don'tyoudare."

Janet chuckled, and Sam cried out silently as she came. Janet bowed her head and kissed a wide necklace over Sam's upper chest before lifting her head and kissing Sam's lips. She withdrew her hand, fighting Sam's tongue with her own, and then pulled back. She looked down at her hand as she rocked back and sat on her crossed legs.

"Another successful mission."

"Not yet. You may be home, but each team member needs a thorough medical examination."

"Oh. Right." Janet slipped her slender forefinger into her mouth. Sam watched, rapt, as she slowly withdrew it and made a quiet, "mm," sound before doing the same with the middle finger. Sam shivered. She cupped herself again, massaging her tender flesh as Janet stared at her, moving on to her ring finger and her pinkie. She smacked her lips and then stroked Sam's cheek. "They've all cleared medical. Now what, Colonel?"

"Now?" Sam slipped off the edge of the tub, laced her arms under Janet's, and pushed her back until only Janet's head, shoulders and knees were above the surface. "Now the whole team gets downtime..."

"Mmm. Well-deserved." Janet circled Sam's lips with the tip of her tongue.

"Definitely earned." Sam sucked the tip of Janet's tongue into her mouth and sucked before they stopped talking for a while.

As her hand began circling Janet's sex, Sam had a feeling the next time she witnessed a Gate activation was going to be... awkward.


End file.
